


Soft

by rosenkrone



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 11:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6373366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosenkrone/pseuds/rosenkrone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eli overthinks.  Nozomi is amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soft

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nozoroomie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nozoroomie/gifts).



> Originally posted to my tumblr as a birthday gift for Nozoroomie.

Take the gift out, present it to Nozomi.  If only it was that simple.  Instead, Eli stands in front of Nozomi’s apartment, toying with the straps of her bag, all too aware of the colorfully wrapped package lying within.  She has yet to even knock at the door, her mind swirling with all sorts of possible excuses to prolong the inevitable.

Even though she knows that Nozomi will enjoy the gift, Eli is unable to stop the nervous feeling welling up within her.  They have exchanged gifts on Valentine’s Day and White Day for years but there is something different about this year that sets Eli on edge.  She just wants everything to be perfect.

Taking a deep breath to steady her nerves, Eli reaches out to knock on the door when it opens without warning.  She startles, nearly dropping her bag as Nozomi is suddenly standing in front of her.

“Elichi?”  A warm smile appears on Nozomi’s face and Eli just knows that her cheeks are heating up.  

Clearing her throat, Eli shifts her gaze to the side, clutching the straps of her bag until her knuckles turn white.  “Were you going somewhere?  I can- I can always come back later…”  

Nozomi laughs, a soft sound that makes Eli’s heartbeat race.  “Don’t be silly, Elichi, come inside.”

“If- If you insist.” Eli hesitantly enters the apartment, her mind on autopilot as she slips out of her shoes and carefully lines them up next to Nozomi’s.  

“I’ll be in the kitchen for a bit, make yourself at home.”  Eli straightens up just as Nozomi passes by.  Their hands brush and Eli can feel her face heating up all over again at the casual touch.  Once she has gathered herself, Eli makes her way to the living room and sits down, letting her bag fall against her legs and burying her face in her hands.  A few shaky breaths and one silent scream later, she is mostly composed again.  

Nozomi reappears shortly, tea cups in hand, and easily takes a seat next to Eli, close enough that their shoulders are touching.  It’s nothing out of the ordinary, something Nozomi has done thousands of times in the past, but it is suddenly the only thing that Eli is aware of.  She eagerly takes the tea, grateful for something else to focus on, and nearly burns her tongue in her haste.

“You know, the tea might taste better if you don’t burn all your taste buds.”  Nozomi leans against Eli’s shoulder, her voice sending shivers down Eli’s spine.  It takes all of Eli’s self control not to the drop the tea cup in her hand.

After she is sure her hands are steady enough, Eli sets the cup on the table and shifts to face Nozomi. Her heart is racing and her thoughts are a jumble of emotions but she can do this.  Reaching for her bag, she pulls out the wrapped gift and hands it to Nozomi.  “This is for you.”

Nozomi’s face lights up and she carefully removes the wrapping paper to reveal a scarf.  Her fingers run across the material and she brings it up to her face, pressing it against her cheek.  “It’s so soft.”

Eli takes the scarf from Nozomi and hesitantly wraps it around her neck, focusing on the colorful material as she speaks.  “Grandma taught me how to knit this.  It took a few tries and I’m sure there are plenty of mistakes, but I thought the color would suit you.”

“It’s perfect.” Nozomi places her hands on top of Eli’s.

“Oh…”  Eli’s voice trails off, her eyes glancing up.  It is tempting to lean forward, to close the distance between them.  She swallows thickly, gaze darting to Nozomi’s lips.

“Elichi…”

“Hmm…”

“You don’t have to be so nervous.  It’s just me.”  Nozomi’s hand is suddenly touching her cheek, her thumb lightly tracing over the skin.

Eli’s lashes flutter shut and she takes a breath, leaning forward.  Their noses bump and Nozomi is giggling even as their lips manage to brush together.  


End file.
